nepalalibabatreksfandomcom-20200214-history
How hard is three passes trek?
Three passes trek is such kinds of trek that cover the clockwise direction by providing the full detailed itinerary including route maps as well as making a cost flexible by answering questions, best season, time for trekking, packaging and other many more things. Everest Three passes trek is one of the extreme treks to the Everest Base camp which is arguably the most complete trek in the context of Nepal. It has covered the most part of the Everest region on a circular Route in Nepal Himalayan ranges. This type of trek is moreover challenging than the other adventurous type of Everest base camp trek that has its variations for trekking in this region. In a time of traveling all three passes in this region we can get an opportunity to such as Kongma La, Cho La, and Renjo La almost all are above 5000 m from the sea level. This trek will begin from the most popular destination in Nepal Lukla which is also the starting point of Lukla before heading along with the capital city of Sherpa people that is the most interesting classic trek to Namche Bazaar. As it splits the route that veers to the west from the main trek which also heads up to the valley of Dudh Koshi. This is the place where you get to encounter the beautiful three of those passages Renjo La 5,370 m above sea level. As the trek goes on to the highest place in this region the trail also ultimately begins to descends to the idyllic lakes known as Gokyo Lakes which also further on to the beautiful village of Gokyo. How hard is the trek? The trek seems neither Easy nor completely hard but it depends on you how is your health condition as well as you need to be mentally prepared. The routes will turn the trekker to the direction of the east as your way making up to the Everest Base Camp which can be only possible when you cross the pass that is second known as Cho La Pass and it is also 5,420 m above sea level. You will have an amazing opportunity to learn and explore the beauties and overall its glamour in Base camp life after the second phase. Everest base camp Life will be as much as entertaining by the help of some of the views of Everest which even completely surrounds the peaks. As we can keep it up mind that Everest High pass trek is also the ideal choice for the people who are extremely seeking for the challenge in life with a full of true adventure in the Everest region of a country. It also mostly involves the crossing over the large Himalayan passes throughout this region in a country like Nepal. If there is also a trekker who is especially coming here for seeking a less adventure trek than the mentioned one but this is the thing which also includes Kala Patthar, Everest Base camp and Gokyo lakes. The time for the non-dangerous trekker for trekking to the Everest Base Camp trek via to the Gokyo Lakes for almost 18 days would be the best thing for the trekker.